Puzzlun/Materials
Connections Kirakira Dream Stars The 4 star cards from the Kirakira! Cherry-blossom viewing once again with everyone! event form larger pictures: Yukari, Ichika, and Akira in one, and Aoi and Himari in the other. Max Heart and Mahou fruit The 4 star cards related to the Juicy! Fruit kingdom! event have a connection: each character has a fruit associated with them on their card, and the fruit associated with the other two members of their team appear on trees in the background. The fruit for all six characters appears on the ground, including a character's own fruit. Heartcatch traveling All from the Exciting! Everyone traveling! event, Yuri's outfit from her 4 star card appears in Erika's 4 star card. Erika's outfit also appears in Tsubomi's 4 star card. Mana and Makoto Summer vacation Both from the Go to the beach! DokiDoki Summer Vacation! event, Mana appears in the outfit from her 4 star card in the background of Makoto's 4 star card. Kirakira Summer Pairs of 4 star cards released as part of a Summer Kirakira promotion, form pictures: Akira and Ichika, Ciel and Himari, and Yukari and Aoi. Yes 5 slumber party Pairs of 4 star cards from the Sleepover with everyone! Yes! GoGo! event, form pictures: Rin and Nozomi, Urara and Komachi, and Kurumi and Karen. Nagisa and Honoka Valentine's Nagisa and Honoka's 4 star cards related to the Lots of chocolate!? Valentine's! event form a picture. Hibiki and Kanade music festival Hibiki and Kanade's 4 star cards from the Resonating Melody♪Suite music festival event form a picture. Emiru and Lulu idol Emiru and Lulu's regular 4 star cards form a picture. However, Emiru's card has to be shrunk due to being more zoomed-in than Lulu's. Nagisa and Honoka picture Both related to the Everyone's memories! Say cheese at the amusement park! event, Nagisa's 4 star card appears on the photo Honoka is holding on her 3 star card. Although mostly obscured, Hana's 4 star card from said event appears to be on the other photo Honoka is holding. Miyuki and Reika hiking The former is from the event and the latter is related to the event: Exciting hiking under the clear Autumn sky! event, Miyuki appears in the outfit from her 3 star card in the background of Reika's 4 star card. References kirara outfits towa laundry riko clover field hanami baking Smile fairy tale outfits 3 stars The outfits worn by the Smile team in their regular 3 star cards are very similar to outfits they can wear in the 3DS game Smile Pretty Cure! Let's Go! Märchen World. Yayoi's outfit has changed much more than the others. They also each represent a different fairy tale. 4 stars The outfits worn by the Smile team in their 4 star cards from the Ultra happy in the picture book! event are also references to various fairy tales. Kirakira sweets party The outfits worn by the Kirakira team in their sweets party 3 star cards are identical to outfits they wear to the patisserie party during the CrisParis! The Memory of Mille-feuille! movie. Rikka Summer festival Rikka's 4 star card from the Protect the Summer festival! Everyone looks up and smiles at the fireworks☆ event features multiple characters in the background. On the left, Aguri and her friend Eru are visible, both wearing the same yukata they wore in episode 28 of DokiDoki, but with simplified designers. On the right, Joe Okada is visible. Text Themes theres definitely more *''Sparkling Happy Christmas!: The characters featured on the 3 star cards have Christmas-themed colors: white (Honoka), red (Towa and Akira), and green (Nao). *''Tanabata Wishes☆Everyone's bamboo decorations: The characters featured on both the 3 and 4 star cards have a connection to stars, the sky/space, or wishes/prayers (Mai, Inori, Miyuki, Aguri, Iona, Kirara, Ciel, and Homare). *''Night of the full moon soirée! Protect the light of the moon!: The characters featured on the 3 star cards have a connection to Autumn (Hikari and Komachi, the former more specifically September), rabbits (Ichika), or something else i guess (Makoto). The characters featured on the 4 star cards are all 17 years old (Yuri, Yukari, and Akira; Aguri is as well, but only when transformed). Oddities Smile 3 star cards The first two sets of the Smile 3 star cards seem to be switched around. The gacha set features the team in fairy tale-themed outfits, while the set from the ''Ultra happy in the picture book! event feature them in Summer-themed outfits. Fairy tale outfits would make more sense to go along with the fairy tale-themed event, while the Summer outfits would fit more with gacha, as some other team's original 3 star cards available from gacha have seasonal themes, such as Yes 5 (Summer) and Fresh (Autumn). Additionally, in character sort order, the event cards are listed before gacha cards released at the same time, a rare case of this occurring. Fresh 4 star cards The first two sets of the Fresh 4 star cards seem to be switched around. The gacha set features the team dancing in outfits resembling their respective Cure forms, while the set from the Get your happiness! Dance Contest♪ event feature them in settings that don't share a common theme. Dancing outfits would make more sense to go along with the dance-themed event, while the unalike cards would fit more with gacha, as most other team's original 4 star cards available from gacha don't share a setting, with the other exceptions being the Yes 5 team (shopping), DokiDoki team (Summer festival), and all teams since Kirakira. Additionally, in character sort order, the event cards are listed before gacha cards released at the same time, a rare case of this occurring.